


Mobbed

by khilari



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus tells stories to Jägermonsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobbed

The moment Klaus stepped into Castle Heterodyne’s — well named — mess hall he was mobbed, clawed hands tugging him to a seat.

‘Klaus! Vot did der Masters find dis time?’

‘Vas there a dragon?’

‘An evil priestess?’

‘Carnivorous pumpkins?’

‘Did dey win?’

‘Of courze, dey _won_ , dey are Heterodynes. _How_ did dey win?’

Klaus sighed. The Jägermonsters were very curious, very loyal and, under Bill and Barry, _very_ bored. ‘Carnivorous horses,’ he said. ‘Shaped like horses, anyway. It went like this —’ He had a rapt audience within seconds. Fortunately he didn’t actually mind telling stories.


End file.
